What Time Brings
by Tamer of the Zero Unit
Summary: To all who travel the endless river of time shall face its many currents and passages it will give them. Those who take the chance to choose their path could shape their future. Or they fall to its currents and swept on another path unknown to them Rukato


**A/N: Heres one of my Rukato's that i got in my head due to playing LoZ: Ocarina Of Time 3D thanks to its time qoutes. For all of you who are wondering about my other story *COUGHCHOUGHdoughtCOUGHitCOUGH*don't worry I'm at a good spot on it after I sent in chapter 4. So here you go ch 1 of What Time Brings**

**"The flow of time is always cruel... its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it... A thing that does not change with time is a memory of younger days..." _(Sheik)_**

**Chapter 1: Time is what it is**

"So you're the tamers hmm not an interesting bunch as I was lead to believe." There stood a tall being whose body was dangerously thin for his own good. He was covered in black silver armor long black wings flowing down. His only part not covered in armor was his face that was extremely pale and short blond like hair with his eyes covered in silver bat like eye shield. "You expect me to believe you defeated that cursed D-reaper."

The group of tamers stood facing the new enemy. It had not been a month since the Locomon incident and already there was a new enemy waiting to fight. The tamers, more specifically Takato, Rika, and Henry, held their digivice to their hearts with words forming on their lips.

"BIOMERGE ACIVATE" they said in unison. A bright light engulfed the three and their respective partners. A power that showed the bonds between them. Now three new figures stood facing their enemy in the digital field. A knight, a shaman, and a gigantic military dog.

"So this is the extent of your powers I've heard." The enemy turned to the knight and focused on his chest piece. "The digital hazard. I have not seen a digimon so in tuned with its power. Do you mind if I take it **Gardiac Raid.**" The enemies then gathered energy to a moon insignia on his chest and fired.

"**Spirit Strike**" The shaman yelled and four fox spirits emerged to attack.

"**Gargo Missiles**" The giant yelled and his shoulders fired two missiles flown toward the beam half way through seemed to smile.

"**Shield of the Just**" The knight'sfired his own energy beam at the enemy.

The attacks collided creating a huge explosion at all of them.

"AHHH I will get you for this tamers for this SOMEDAY I SWEAR IT!"

xxx

"Takato! Takato! Wake up you don't want to be late today!" Cried Takato's mother from the downstairs bakery.

"Uggh." Groan Takato waking up from his bed from the yelling his mother made. He sat a little thinking of the dream he recently had, a gift that gave him a nickname he was not so well known about, but nevertheless he was the _dreamer_. "NeoMyotismon." The name of the armored enemy escaped his lips. It was not a few years ago since that enemy showed up and challenged them. He shuddered the way he looked at him and Guilmon as Gallantmon wanting the digital hazard. He lost his train of thought as he remembered that today was his first day as a senior in high school. "Oh NO! I got to get ready I can't be late." He rushed and to put on clothes. His outfit consisted of a red open collar shirt over a black shirt and brown pants. As he ran down the stairs with his stuff he needed he put on his shoes. He then headed to the kitchen and started to mysteriously stuff tons of bread for his partner. "Bye Mom Bye Dad I see you after school."

"Don't stay out too late and call if something comes up."

"Yeah Mom Bye." He zoomed out of the store and raced to the park. _Man where has the time gone it seems only yesterday I was in Ms. Asaji's class doodling another picture of Guilmon. Time seems to never to be on my side it's too fast._ He contemplated as he raced to his friends shed.

xxx

"Finally!" Exclaimed Rika as she finished spiking up her hair.

"Never knew you always had trouble with your hair Rika." Said a materialized Renamon.

"It's not that. Time seems to move so slow it was like an eternity and I'm barely going to be a senior." Renamon chuckled at her partner.

"You never change." Renamon said as she parted.

"Well I wouldn't say that." Sighed Rika. Aside from the obvious physical changes she knew she change a lot from the many years. She grew more open to everyone and more close to her family ever since she met the digimon. Of course she still held on to her strong side. She could go on and on, but knows not the time she had to get to school. _Hopefully more things will change. _She thought as she was exiting their home.

"Do you need a ride today Rika?" asked her mother. She and her mother have gotten a lot better after all her experiences. She enjoyed the time she gets to spend with her.

"Sure mom lets go."

xxx

"Henry are you ready yet." Asked a older Suzy

"In a minute," Henry called from his room He then finished putting on his thin green jacket over his white shirt with black pants, "Alright I got everything you ready Terriermon ."

"Five more minutes please." Said a lazy Terriermon as Henry picked him up.

"Come we need to go." To Henry everything was good. Time could not go to fast or to slow for them. He always took time and looked over his life to see it change for all of them. He would say all the experiences he had were all precious to him. _It's just going to be a new year._ He thought to himself.

"Couldn't we stay in today?"

"Momentai Terriermon."

xxx

Takato made his way up to his partner's home as he usually did.

"Takatooooooo." Yelled Guilmon as he pounced on top of Takato and sniffed him.

"Hey come on Guilmon I need to get going heres your food." Takato then gave him all the bread he had and got up to leave.

"Takato what's the digital hazard?" asked Guilmon

"Huh?"

"Remember NeoMyotismon said he wanted it and I had it." Guilmon said as they recalling the memory.

"I… I don't know boy. Maybe we can ask Henry and his dad about this. Sorry, but I got to go see ya after school." He said not wanting to be late.

Guilmon was now left all alone and confused. _I don't like this._

xxx

"Hey Rika." Henry greeted in the hall way of the school

"Sup Braniac" Rika replied

"Looks like we got the same homeroom." Noticing they were going to the same room.

"Guess so huh. Have you seen Takato or the others yet?"

"Not yet I'm sure we'll-"

"Excuse me! Sorry" Takato yelled as he ran down the hall and past people and straight into Rika.

"Ughh Gogglehead watch were your going."

"Huh oh sorry Rika." He apologized after getting up and offers her a hand to get her up.

"Whatever Takato." She said accepting it.

"Where's your homeroom Takato?" Asked Henry still laughing at the sight. Takato then showed him his schedule. "Looks like we all have the same homeroom together."

They chatted catching up a little from over their summer break. When they arrived to the class room Henry went in first. Takato looked over at Rika to make sure she wasn't mad and took notice of her new look.

"Hey Rika"

"What?" she said as she looked to him.

Thankful she wasn't mad at him he then let his mouth take over on accident. "Uh well I just wanted to say you look good." He said blushing and went in the room.

"Wha" Rika said dazed looking over herself. She was wearing jeans and a light blue zip up vest with a white shirt with two blue hearts on it. _Did he … Maybe. He has gotten No he's dating Jeri I shouldn't think that I couldn't do that to her. No I shouldn't be thinking about this at all._ Rika was saved from the thoughts she was holding by the minuet bell and entered the room.

**A/n Word of the wise NEVER I MEAN NEVER PLAY OCARINA OF TIME ANY VERSION or you get stuck with two stories that sprout through it after watching digimon. So I ask of you to review and vote on wich story I sould do first this Drama or my Adventure through review or my poll. P.S. Takato's and Rika's clothes are not mine I only tweaked them I'm pretty sure some Rukato fans had seen it. PSS: NeoMyotismon original name was NeoVamdemon but there still the same thank you Digimon Xros Wars. Don't judge.**


End file.
